Talk:Federation
Federation vs. SAFC In both of the articles coming straight from the references section of the Federation page, they clearly state that the Federation's actual title is in fact the South American Federation of Countries, or SAFC. As such, there is no reason as to why the SAFC cannot be used within this page or any page that regards it. I have used the Federation's official name in several articles that mention it, be it the War Against the Federation page, the ODIN Space Station page, or even the game's factions template, only to find out now that they have all been replaced simply with the Federation. Unless there is legitimate reason as to why the SAFC should not be used, then I will simply take it upon myself to make the appropriate changes. Green light ops (talk) 10:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Let's wait until proper confirmation. I honestly don't believe such sites and i think that is best for now to keep it just "Federation". Don't change it. 11:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Federation flag If it's alright with everyone involved, I decided to reupload my old Federation flag (back when I believed it to be the SAFC). You'll notice that my flag resembles the one from in-game much more closely than Alliancia's version, no offense. Green light ops (talk) 20:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Member State vs. Occupied Is there a specific source for which countries are member states of the Federation and which are merely occupied territories? The Rorke Audio Files refer to Argentina as "occupied Argentina" (which is actually noted in the infobox at the top of the article), indicating it isn't a full member of the Federation yet and thus conflicting with the list of members. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :A user just added Panama to the Occupied list with no edit summary. Is it permissible to assume that the Federation controls/occupies every country in South America, Central America, and the Caribbean Sea in the article, or is that speculation that should be removed? -- Commdor (Talk) 05:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :That's speculation, unless the game specifically mentions them as being a member or an occupied territory. 08:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::In the intro to Brave New World, Hesh directly stated that "the Federation united all of South America under one banner, and devoured everything in its path as it moved relentlessly to the north," in addition to the cinematic showing the 12 stars of the Federation (one star for each South American country, save for French Guiana). Thus, it can be suggested that the other nine South American countries eventually joined the Federation of their own accord ("united" seems to have a connotation of willingness, to say the least) and everything else north of them was fair game for occupation. ::: :::I had originally made the first draft of this picture (mine forgot to include El Salvador and the occupied United States), with the Federation encompassing all of South America and every other Central American and Caribbean nation being a satellite state. Makes perfect sense when compared to the cutscene and Hesh's own words. Perhaps this should be put back up on the main page? -- Green light ops (talk) 22:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::It is possible to unite by force. Unless the game explicitly lists the founding members of the Federation, then it's still speculation. 23:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Federation's extent is more than that. They were reported to have taken Dalls so they probably control most of Texas. They can send teams all the way to Las Vegas too. Also, the map of the Liberty wall cuts into the Southern Rockies before angling down to Okalahoma. The Federation wouldn't be operating in the Gulf unless they also subdued parts of Florida since major U.S. bases are there. Also, don't forget they had a claim to Antarctica with the Atlas Platform and numerous industrial sites. :::::Having a base in Antarctica =/= having claim to it. Also, they could still operate in the Gulf without having control of Florida, since the the US is stretched thing during the war. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:29, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Who is the CURRENT LEADER of the Federation? 1.General Diego Almagro,Founder/Orginal Leader (Deceased/K.I.A) 2.A man named TASAT referred to as "The BOSS" (current Leader of the Entire Federation) 2.Gabriel T.Rorke (Field Commander) (Leader of the military part of the Federation) :Do you happen to have a source? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 21:44, September 22, 2016 (UTC)